


i've waited my whole life

by sidereumluscus



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, enjoy this mess, i just love them so much, i sat down to carry on my other rosastairs fic and wrote this instead, i wrote this in half an hour, idk what this is lmao, this has no context it doesn't even say where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidereumluscus/pseuds/sidereumluscus
Summary: emma waxes poetic during her and cristina's first kiss





	i've waited my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but i love emma and cristina so much so?? constructive criticism encouraged!!! enjoy!!
> 
> title from bloom by troye sivan

“Cristina, I-.” Emma couldn’t finish her sentence, couldn’t let those thoughts escape the safety of her mind. 

Cristina was closer now; close enough for Emma to see the flecks of gold in her eyes, to count the freckles dusting her nose and cheeks, to feel the warmth of her breath on her skin. 

Cristina’s gaze flicked down to her mouth for barely a second, something that wouldn’t have been noticed by someone who wasn’t currently completely enraptured by Cristina’s presence. She brought her hand up to ghost her fingers against Emma’s cheekbone. Emma’s breath hitched for just a moment. Cristina’s touch left a fire in its wake. Emma couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Cristina and how little space there was between them. 

Cristina clearly felt the same, as the next thing she did was move her hand down to Emma’s jaw and pull her forward to close the gap between their lips.

Kissing Cristina was everything Emma had imagined and nothing she could have ever dreamed of. It was the adrenaline coursing through her body when wielding Cortana. It was the feeling of staying up late talking about everything and nothing, and not falling asleep until the gentle glow of the moon had been replaced with the harsh shine of the sun. It was the relief that encompassed her when she saw her friends after a difficult battle. It was happiness that was just so big that she couldn’t contain it. 

The kiss ended far too quickly for Emma’s liking. She opened her eyes to find Cristina already looking at her. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” She smiled, and oh, Emma couldn’t help but lean in again. She hoped that she was able to convey everything she had never said through this kiss; every time she had nearly kissed Cristina because she just looked so damn beautiful with the light from the window shining onto her skin, making her look golden; every time Cristina picked Emma up after a bad fight and patched her up; every time she had found Emma broken after a nightmare and wordlessly put her back together again. Cristina helped Emma time after time and never expected any thanks for it, and Emma loved her for it. 

Emma was the one to pull back this time, needing a minute to gather herself. She still couldn’t believe this was happening; she was kissing Cristina, and Cristina was kissing her back. She  
couldn’t help but smile. 

Cristina smiled back and Emma’s heart soared.


End file.
